Harry Potter and the Unexpected Duel
by Gryffindor112789
Summary: Harry will meet someone whom he didn't intend on meeting for a long time during summer before 6th year. Who??? Find out! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!!!! OotP Spoilers and OWL results!
1. OWL Results and a Birthday Gift

SUMMARY: Harry gets a present to go to the Museum of Quidditch in the summer before 6th year. Everything seems fun until a person Harry didn't think he would see for a long time shows up with a plan. Who is it and what does it want? Please read to find out.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for my plot. Unfortunately, the characters and all belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the WORLD!!!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: I have spent a good deal of time coming up with this story line and I would really appreciate getting reviews as to what you think of it. Thanks!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
A snowy owl soared through the open window of Number 4 Privet Drive to find her master, Harry Potter, lying on his bed gazing up at the blank ceiling. When he didn't look up she nipped him hard on the finger to get his attention.  
  
"Ouch! Oh hi, Hedwig," Harry said, coming out of his trance and rubbing his finger. He had been thinking bitterly for the millionth time of the trap he had brought all of his friends into a few weeks ago and that which killed his godfather, Sirius.  
  
Why did I have to be so stupid? he thought to himself. If only I had tried a little harder with Occlumency, none of this would have happened. I would still have Sirius.  
  
Aah! said a voice in his head, but it was Dumbledore's fault. If only he had been truthful, you would have been able to figure out that it was a trap from the start.  
  
But he was just trying to protect me, issued a more powerful voice.  
  
Harry had been battling with himself like this for weeks. Whose fault was it that Sirius was dead? He own? Or Dumbledore's? It was hard for him to realize the truth that it was many people misjudgments that led to his death.  
  
No, he suddenly realized who caused all of this grief inside him. Voldemort. He has caused all of these families to be broken up and through him I have lost my mother, father, and now my godfather.  
  
Coming to this conclusion, which put the blame on someone whom he detested, he turned to Hedwig to see what she had brought. Tied to her leg was a small package with a note on it and in her beak was another message in yellowish paper with green ink.  
  
"My O.W.L. results!" Harry exclaimed as he took the envelope from Hedwig's beak. He hastily opened them to find a single letter that read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to give you the results of you O.W.L. exams.  
  
Charms: Theory-Acceptable Practical- Exceeds Exceptions  
  
Transfiguration: Theory- Exceeds Exceptions Practical- Exceeds Exceptions  
  
Herbology: Theory- Acceptable Practical- Exceeds Exceptions  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Theory- Outstanding Practical- Outstanding  
  
Potions: Theory- Outstanding Practical- Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Theory- Exceeds Exceptions Practical- Outstanding  
  
Astronomy: Theory- Poor Practical- Poor  
  
Divination: Practical- Dreadful  
  
History of Magic: Theory- Dreadful  
  
Total O.W.L.s: 12  
  
Enjoy your summer! Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
"12 O.W.L.s?! Oi!" Harry couldn't believe it. He had done much better than he had thought. How he got Outstanding in both potions exams he'll never know.  
  
Well, I knew that I'd bomb Divination and Astronomy. And History of Magic was a definite because I barely answered any of the questions.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Not only did he pass the truly important subjects, but also he is now eligible to take classes that just might send him on his way to his dream of becoming an Auror.  
  
In the midst of his new happiness, Harry had completely forgotten that Hedwig still had a package to deliver to him. He untied the parcel from her leg and took off the note on top. It read:  
  
Harry,  
Happy Birthday! All of us here at the Order wanted to get you something special but then Hermione came up with a great idea. Why not take you somewhere? Especially since you have been cooped up in the house with not being able to go outside. We will pick you up from Privet Drive tomorrow night at 5:30 and then for the remainder of the summer you can stay at headquarters.  
  
See you soon! Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the Order  
  
P.S.- This small present is a clue as to where we are going.  
  
Harry finished the letter and suddenly felt even better. He was to be leaving Privet Drive much earlier than expected and he was going to be going somewhere as a surprise. He hurriedly unwrapped the present and found a green book. Turning it over he realized that it was a book he had already read a couple of times at Hogwarts, Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp.  
  
Hmm. where could we be going? he thought to himself as excitement coursed through him while he flipped through the pages of his new copy of one of his favorite books. The World Cup isn't this year so where?  
  
Harry got up off his bed and started bustling around picking up his items that had been tossed messily around the room and started putting them away in his open trunk. His mind started going over the different possibilities as to where they could be going, and for the first time this summer, he was not thinking about or feeling the pain that came with losing Sirius.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
A/N: What did you think? It will pick up soon but in the mean time please leave me a review and any ideas if you want. Please! Please! Please! Thanks!!!! 


	2. Back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP except for the idea of this particular story. This story will have references to the book Quidditch Through the Ages, also not my own.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to my 2 reviewers! At least someone started reading this story. Hopefully I'll have more soon.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
It's seemed to take forever to get to 5:30 the next day. Harry spent the day sitting around his room not wanting to have to be with the Dursley's, who with knowing wizards were coming to their house yet again, had become very quiet and edgy and stayed mostly downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
The day ticked by. It was now only 3:00 in the afternoon and it seemed to Harry that he had been sitting on his bed for days, waiting. He decided to get out Quidditch Through the Ages and read to take his mind off waiting.  
  
He read quickly right through the forward, written funnily enough by his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, then on to Chapter 1- The Evolution of the Flying Broomstick. Here he was surprised to see a part underlined. He bent closer to page 2 and saw that the words were Museum of Quidditch in London.  
  
Maybe we're going there! Harry thought to himself. Now that he thought of it, he remembered mentioning to Hermione ages ago once he had read the book Quidditch Through the Ages that he would like to go there sometime.  
  
With extra excitement flooding through him, Harry plowed on through the book.  
  
2 ½ hours later, Harry heard a doorbell ring downstairs. Although he ran down the stairs to try and get to the door first, it was Uncle Vernon who answered it. He opened the door with Harry right behind him to find 5 people standing on the doorstep. All were dressed in wizards' robes and one with an odd bowler hat. Uncle Vernon seemed to recognize Mad- Eye Moody right away and backed away into the kitchen in horror.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said one of Harry's old professors, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" spoke Tonks, a woman with short bubblegum pink hair.  
  
"Hi!" Harry said to all of them. As the people started walking into the foyer, Harry saw what he assumed to be his guard for the night: Lupin, Mad- Eye, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt (who seemed to be looking better since the duel he was in last June), and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, my boy! Happy Birthday! How've you been?" asked an always perky Mr. Weasley. "Ron and Hermione are dying to see you, they're back at the Order, of course. Fred and George are there also, they're taking a short break from work, business is booming-"  
  
"Arthur! Breathe! He'll find out what's been going on in a little while when we get back," said a calm Lupin, who was fumbling in his robes and pulled out what looked like a golden phoenix feather. "Yes, one of Fawkes'. It's how we will be getting to the Order." He pulled out his wand, muttered a spell, and shot a bright green flame at the feather, which burst into ashes in his hand.  
  
"Well, Fawkes shall be coming shortly," he said looking around the living room. Mr. Weasley was already bouncing on his feet as though using all of his self-control not to go and examine the grandfather clock chiming 5:30 a few feet from him.  
  
Harry barely had time to think about what they were going to do when a burst of bright orange flame emitted right in front of his face. Dumbledore's bird, Fawkes appeared and let out a beautiful note of song. He then flew over and sat upon Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Fawkes," Harry whispered soothingly to the bird, which stared back at him with those beautiful dazzling eyes.  
  
"Okay, good. Fawkes is here. Harry, is everything packed?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Umm. yeah, my trunk and Hedwig are upstairs."  
  
"Alright, Arthur and I will go and get them. Be right back."  
  
And with that the two of them disappeared upstairs to Harry's room.  
  
"So, Potter," spoke Moody in his growl of a voice. "How they been treating ya? The muggles, I mean."  
  
"Oh, it's been fine. I've been staying up in my room mostly." he trailed off thinking about what he had been doing for the past weeks. Now that he thought of it, it hadn't been really a lot. Mostly just thinking about things. Sirius, Voldemort, the Order.  
  
"Got it!" said Mr. Weasley happily as he and Lupin carried down the trunk and birdcage to the foyer. Hedwig gave a hoot as she looked at Fawkes and he sang a short but pretty note back to her.  
  
"Hmm." said Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Potter, you'd better keep those birds apart."  
  
Harry let out a laugh and Lupin and Mr. Weasley gathered around the others.  
  
"Alright, Harry. Fawkes is going to transport us back to headquarters and it will be similar to a portkey. Everyone has to hold on to each other while Harry, you can hold on to Fawkes' tail feathers. Alright?"  
  
Harry nodded. This would be nothing! He had seen Dumbledore being zapped away by Fawkes last year in his office. And if it was going to be like a portkey, then he had nothing to worry about because he had traveled by those numerous times.  
  
"On the count of three," Lupin said as everyone grabbed hold to each other. Tonks and Lupin held Harry's trunk with one of their hands and Mr. Weasley held onto Harry's arm.  
  
"One-Two-Three!" Harry's felt a burst of warm air as he was being zoomed through a whirlwind of colors. This was nothing like being transported by a portkey. Everything seemed so beautiful and calm traveling this way. He moved his head around and saw the others all clinging on to one another, clearly also enjoying the ride.  
  
All too quickly for Harry though, the ride was ending, and he was landing softly on the basement kitchen floor of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
A/N: Museum of Quidditch coming up!!! Keep reading! Please write a review and tell me your comments. I don't mind constructive criticism. 


	3. Kreacher the Houseelf

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP, JK Rowling does!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you reviewers!!!  
  
epholge: Thanks for reminding me of the Transfiguration thing. Fixed it!  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
"Harry!" Harry barely had time to look and see everyone gathered in the kitchen before Mrs. Weasley was showering him in motherly kisses.  
  
"Mum! Get off him!" said Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, as he pulled his mother of him.  
  
"Hey, mate! How are you doing?" asked Ron as he clapped Harry on the back. He seemed to have grown a couple of inches even in the couple of weeks in which they were apart. "Hermione has been going crazy thinking about you at the muggles. She kept saying things like," he put on a shrill voice, "Oh I hope Harry is alright. What if he decides to leave Privet Drive? He's got more sense than that. Right? Right? RIGHT???"  
  
Harry smiled. It was nice to know that he was being thought of over here. "Where is Hermione anyway?" he asked looking around the kitchen, for no 16- year-old girl with bushy brown hair was visible.  
  
"Oh, her and Ginny will be right down. Apparently Dean Thomas," his voice grew slightly bitter, "just sent a letter to Ginny and as I was coming down to meet you I heard them giggling like mad. Stupid girls," he finished lamely.  
  
Harry gave a laugh and looked at the scrubbed kitchen table to find 2 identical boys in green leather jackets, sitting down in chairs and grinning. They stood up and walked over to Harry.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you mate! Good to see you!" said Fred as he took a bow.  
  
"You look simply ravishing!" said George shaking his hand. "Simply ravishing!"  
  
"So, how's business?" Harry asked taking in Fred and George's full outfits. Now that he looked, he realized that both men had, besides new coats, brand new orange robes with an emblem in the left corner that read: Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in block letters.  
  
"The store is doing fantastic!" said Fred.  
  
"Everyone loves the merchandise! People are telling us that our stuff is better than Zonko's, and that's saying something." Both twins swelled with pride.  
  
"That's great! I can't wait to get down there," said Harry looking excited.  
  
"Well, stop on by when you come later in the summer to pick up your school supplies," said Fred.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"HARRY!!!" screamed Hermione as she and Ginny entered the kitchen. She flung her arms around his neck and practically squeezed the living daylights out of him before letting go. "Oh Harry! I am so glad that you're here! We've missed you so much! Happy birthday, by the way. Sorry that we left you hanging about where we are taking you but it's a surprise and I know that you'll really like it."  
  
"Hermione! Let him breathe!" exclaimed Ron, pulling her back a few feet from Harry. Lupin caught Harry's eye and gave a small smile.  
  
"Hello, Harry," said Ginny as she too hugged him, although with much more calmness. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. And you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," she said and gave him a smile. "It's really great to have you back."  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. Let's go upstairs." Ron motioned to the kitchen door and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed.  
  
They went through the kitchen door and walked up some stairs to the foyer. Here Harry saw a big moth-eaten curtain pulled closed where he had once suspected a door. This of course, was where Sirius's mother's picture hung. He felt a stab of pain in his heart. Sirius. This was the first time that he had thought of him in a day or so. It hurt.  
  
Ron and Hermione stopped walking towards the stairs and looked over at Harry. They saw him looking mournfully at the curtain and looked over at each other sadly. They knew that the subject of Sirius was to be brought up.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione gently walking over to him and placing a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"  
  
Harry continued to stare at the curtain. He was afraid that if he looked at her he would start crying. He didn't know why he hadn't thought that he would be sad being in this house. It was now obvious to him that he would.  
  
"Harry, it's okay to be sad," she said quietly. "We all miss him. No one probably as much as you and I can imagine how it hurts to be here in his house but we all have to move on."  
  
"I know," he said slowly. "It's just hard to believe that he's not here. I miss him so much."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione pulled him into a hug and he felt suddenly comforted and warm. Inside he knew that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Umm... let's go upstairs, shall we?" asked Ron awkwardly from the stairs.  
  
Hermione let out a noise of disgust. "Yes," she said putting on a better face as Harry looked at her curiously, "let's go to your guy's room."  
  
As the 4 started passed the troll-leg umbrella stand and started walking up the stairs, Harry heard Hermione give Ron a smack on the arm and say something like, "You are the most insensitive person that I know..."  
  
As they passed the row of house-elf heads and all of a sudden Harry took a double take. Ginny rammed right into his back. "Oww! Harry! Why are you stopping?" she asked as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Hey! What's the hold up here?" Ron turned to look where Harry was looking, over at the house-elf heads.  
  
"Kreacher!" Harry said quietly as he stared at the newest addition to the row of heads. The wrinkly skin of the Noble House of Black's last house-elf hung mounted next to his mother. His eyes were shut and he had a scowl on his face.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron with an evil smile. "The old git finally died. Once he heard that Malfoy was put into Azkaban he went up into the attic and hung himself. Can't say I was too disappointed."  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione. She was looking at Kreacher with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione! Don't tell me that you are still sticking up for that wicked elf even though he betrayed Sirius and got him killed?"  
  
"Well, no but maybe he wouldn't have acted that way if Sirius just treated him-" she caught the look on Harry's face and immediately hushed up.  
  
"Well, I for one am glad that the little weasel died. I said to myself if I got here and he was still roaming around, I would kill him myself." Harry said this all with satisfaction and took one last disgusted look at the elf before continuing up the stairs. Everyone followed.  
  
As soon as they entered Ron and Harry's room a voice issued from an empty canvas. "Harry Potter, you're back I see." It was the voice of Phineas Nigellus, an old headmaster of Hogwarts and an ancestor of Sirius.  
  
"Oh, Phineas, leave right now!" Hermione said to the canvas.  
  
"I will, gladly, Miss," he said in his silkiest tone. "But first I must give my message from Dumbledore. He says: Welcome back Mr. Potter."  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
A/N: Sorry, for not giving you the Museum of Quidditch in this chapter but it will be here soon. I felt that this chapter needed to be by itself. Thanks again to my reviewers! :-D 


End file.
